Sakda
Sakda is the protagonist of Zhenren Kuia II. Appearance In concept, Sakda has a Diamond-Shaped Face. Spiky hair to the right with a few some spiked hair to the left. Despite being from China, Sakda's Udiman heritage gives him Europeans features. He is athletic being able to jump from various heights and uses a mix of a sword and hand to hand skills to fight his opponents. Abilities Sakda develops various techniques in the duration of Zhenren Kuia II. Sakda is a lightning and wind magic user. Sakda is a very physical fighter who prefers to close the distance and maul his opponents. Using magic projectiles to stun, push, pull or bring down airbourne opponents. As such Sakda is a very aggressive fighter. Sakda's major magic abilities are: Metal Manipulation, Mind Control, lightning dash and teleportation. * Metal Manipulation: Sakda main ability is his ability to control metallic objects. He can levitate these objects. He can also control metallic projectiles such as knifes if he wishes. He can disarm opponents with metallic weapons such as swords or firearms. He can stop bullets and redirect them. One of Sakda's abilities is his ability to grapple hook onto a metallic objects. Sakda does not need to use gestures to control metallic objects. * Mind Control: Sakda has the ability to infiltrate another's mind. He can force opponents to confess information or say something against their will. This is not telepathy. Sakda can make an enemy turn against their comrades. Sakda can also force enemies to deep unconscious which allows Sakda to attack without repercussions. This mind control works against anything with a conscious, however the stronger the willpower, the shorter the amount of time they will be vulnerable (Any opponent, no matter the highest willpower, remains vulnerable and asleep for 5 seconds, however once attacked they will wake). Therefore this is Sakda's ultimate technique to land a final blow on any opponent. However this Mind control needs to be in distance and has a long cooldown time. Note: Sakda does not use this ability to its fullest extent. * Lightning Dash: An Ability that Sakda acquires through focusing lightning onto himself. He is not harmed by this process, but it does take time to generate. With this Lightning Dash, Sakda is extremely fast and can seemingly fly anywhere. A limitation to this new technique is that Sakda has little control over it, in addition to lacking a combat use due to taking time to generate the Lightning Dash. Any enemy that is caught on the path of the Lightning Dash takes damage, however it's ill advised to use this verse strong opponents. * Teleportation: Sakda's form of teleportation is via knife replacement. Sakda throws a knife and can "swap" spots with the knife. Sakda can only use one knife. The area that Sakda wishes to teleport at must be empty space. Teleportation range has a limit. Sakda may teleport at any time (so long as he isn't performing an immediate action). Sakda's not limited to just his knife, as Sakda can stick the knife onto an object, which effects that object. For example if Sakda throws the teleportation knife onto an enemy, Sakda can swap places with that enemy. Using metal manipulation Sakda can have the knife returned to him. In the event that it's not possible, Sakda can use another knife, leaving the other one useless. Sakda Lighting magic allows him to shoot fast moving bolts of lighting which stun opponents long enough to deal damage via his sword. Sakda can also charge an enemy with lightning in his hand to deal massive damage and cover distance fast. Sakda can cast a beam with a limited range of 10 meters. Sakda can cast "ball lightning" which is a ball of energy that can phase through solid objects and stuns enemies. Sakda's final lightning technique is a literal lightning strike which deals massive area damage. Sakda Wind Magic allows him to pull, push, or levitate enemies. Sakda can pull enemies close for him to deal damage via his sword. Sakda can push enemies off ledges or can push enemies to create distance. Levitation allows sakda to attack enemies while they are in mid air. Sakda can shoot a air missile dealing massive area damage as well as having enemies go airborne. Sakda can use his wind to help him temporarily levitate. Finally, Sakda can cast a tornado to pull all enemies towards the tornado and deals damage. Sakda has more than simply his magic abilities. Sakda's athletics and agility allow him to wall jump, grab onto ledges and run up walls. Sakda is a relatively skilled swordsman and martial artist. Utilizing various combinations and hits fast and hard. Languages spoken Sakda can speak fluently following languages: English: Most Mage Hunters know English fluently, in order to find work in an international level, especially as an Inquisitor. Russian: Found early work in Kazakhstan (not as fluent in Kazakh). Between ages 15-22 Chinese: He lived there from age 1-6 Japanese: He lived therefrom age 7-15 Italian: He lives there from ages 22-24. Sakda can interact with people of other languages but must use a translator device. Trivia Sakda name is his orphan picked name. His original birthname is unknown to all but Sakda himself. The birthname is likely of Chinese origin. It was Sakda's master than gave him his new name. The name pays homage to a monk the master knew.Category:Characters Category:Protagonists